Clan Illcom vs 61st Battle Corps
Battle Plan After ARC-1003 attacked Clan Illcom, Jace wanted revenge on his Clone unit.Jace made his men do research of ARC-1003. "Sir I found it!" said one Clan member."His Clone Unit?" "Yes sir. It is the 61st Battle Corps,lead by Jedi General Hassel Bondi.It has a high rank of skilled ARC Troopers and regular clones.The unit has over 12,000 clones." "Excellent.We have one thing those clones don't." "What is that sir?" 'Battle tactics." "Ah yes, they are sloppy and not as well aimed as we are." "Good. prepare for warfare against this unit." "Yes Sir." Jace then laughed at this. Before battle Before the battle began Jace told all his men to stay and hold the line at the city. "Jace Illcom! I shall take you down! As you took my Clone Commander out." "HAHAHAHA Bondi! We meet again! this time I hold all the cards." "You have one warning Jace! Stand down and come into republic custody are die trying.." "You know me Hassel,I'd rather die then give myself up to jedi." "So be it.." Bondi called for his new captain CC-3033 "Nav" "Captain prepare for battle." "Yes General!." "Only one shall come out on top It shall be Clan Illcom!! Prepare to die for the jedi Bondi!!" All out war As soon as the battle begun,the clones were gaining the upper hand when they hid in buildings but were killed when the buildings were blown up by grenades. Jace was fighting in battle when a clone tackled him to the ground and punched him multiple times before Jace snapped the clones neck. Hassel Bondi wasn't fighting at all he was watching his clone unit fight Clan illcom. Not watching During the battle Hassel Bondi contacted his dead master Guro Plight through the force. "Master.....I have something to tell you. I wasn't ready to go to war with Mandalorians!!" "That's a load of shit Hassel. You are full of shit! You can take them use your mind! And where is your padawan?" "My padawan is now a Jedi Master who has a squad. She couldn't make it to this." "Hassel I trained you to follow the force, not tell bullshit. Take the Mandalorian scum out before you end up a prisoner," "Guro you know what? It's your fault I never even finished my training all because you missed your mother! You took your life and I had to fulfill your orders for me to train a padawan! I never even finished my training. I never learnt to control my emotions properly!" Guro then said "You are not watching the battle at hand. Your troopers might be ARC Troopers with extensive training but they wont beat Mandalorians,you will have to take them yourself. I have to go Bondi. Remember the force is with you." Just as Bondi got out of his trance he answered his comlink. "You give up Jedi?" "No I don't Jace.My clones are the most skilled they will fight and die for the republic." "Grrrr! THIS will NOT end WELL!." Bondi then answered another comlink call. It was his captain. "Sir! The Clan troopers are stronger and more trained then we are! It's been an honor serving under you General May the for...." "Captain Nav? Are you there? Captain!" Nav was killed but a Clan member answered the question "He's not. But I am." "Who are you?" "I am Clan Captain Nightshade! Your captain is dead and your numbers are critical! This battle has been fun." "Nightshade,eh? I am." "Jedi Master Bondi I know. I am the person who blew up your home on Kintan." Bondi took the news hard and said sadly "Alright this is now personal.You want me come and get me." Nightshade vs Bondi "I am here Nightshade! Now show yourself." "A jedi such as yourself should know this is not the jedi way." Nightshade and Bondi then fought each other and Bondi said "What my mother always said was.i never should have left the planet.I never knew she would be killed after I left." "She was a good slave to me. Before I killed her." "Rah! You will pay!" Bondi was furious that Nightshade was gaining the upper hand. Nightshade kicked Bondi in the face deactivating his lightsaber. Bondi then imagined his mther giving him a hug when he was little, he then got up and started to attack Nightshade with anger. But before Nightshade could land a blow,Bondi stopped and stood up and ignited his saber and spat out blood. "You are under arrest." laughing at this Nightshade said "I don't think so." Nightshade reached up to Bondi's leg and gave him a painful electric shock with 3000 volts. Bondi survived the jolt before Nightshade reached for his blaster. Bondi knew this was his last stand. "Go ahead scum do it!" Nightshade got up and said "You are one formiddable Jedi but that night I killed your mother she was very glad to know her son was a Jedi." "She was?" "Yes she was, she loved you. You are about to join her Master Bondi." "Thank you Nightshade." "Don't thank me thank Jace. He was the one who ordered me to kill you." "Thank Jace for me then Nightshade." Nightshade pulled the trigger and shot Hassel in the heart 3 times. 61st battle Corps destroyed After Hassel Bondi was killed, Clan Illcom managed to destroy the 61st Battle Corps. The last ten troopers were all hiding in a building when it was bombed by Jace Illcom. The last surviving Clone said "You have gotten everyone even my general but please spare me!" Jace laughed and said "No." He shot the last trooper and said "The 61st Battle Corps has been defeated all members are dead!!." Nightshade then said to another member of Clan illcom, "Contact the republic and tell them Clan illcom has murdered the 61st battle corps and will kill another squad if they send a jedi to work undercover." the member did as he was told.